Beginnings Of Happiness
by hughesofgfl
Summary: Ichigo and the rest finally defeat Aizen. Orihime and Ichigo are free to move on and start something. Written for Chibiluvxox Two-Shot Fluff IchiHime


Orihime looked over at the sleeping form of Ichigo. She let a content smile curve her lips as she walked over to him slowly. They'd defeated Aizen and had won the war. Ichigo had beaten them, but not without the help of everyone. And now he was here, resting.

It'd been a day since they had dealt the last blow to the ruler of the Espada. So much had been lost in this war, but so much had been saved. Of everyone that had fought, only two had lost there lives. Soi Fon's Liutenant had been lost, and much to Hitsugaya's dismay, Momo had been lost in it to. She had tried to go against Ichigo, saying she could 'save Aizen' still. Aizen had killed her while she had been opossing them.

Orihime tired to ignore the thought and think of the happiness of victory. Though she had not fought against anyone, she had been there to motivate and to heal those who fought. Her words motivated Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to join their side in the battle.

Orihime sat in the chair next to Ichigo's bed. She'd been able to heal his body of course afterwards, but his mind and his strength were both still exhausted. Yuzu had come frequently to visit him, holding on to him as much as possible without waking him up.

She caresed Ichigo's hand, expressing how much she cared for him in the simple and gentle touch. Ichigo stiffened and Orihime brought her hand back. Ichigo's eyes opened slightly, looking to see who was there. Even if he could tell by her vibrant reitsu.

"Sorry to wake you up Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said quickly, embarrased that she had waken him up.

"Don't be, I should have woken up by now anyway. And don't call me that!" Ichigo replied. "I mean we saved each other's lives, so stop with the formalities."

"Okay Ichigo-kun." Ichigo sat up in his bed, looking over at Orihime. Her was in a igh ponytail as to out of her face, and she had shed off the arrancar outfit into a loose t-shirt and long skirt. Ichigo smilled slightly, she looked just as tired as he felt and half of him wanted to have her leave. The other half of is brain wasn't so sure. "Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked, sounding slightly hesitant. Just then Ichigo realised he'd been staring at her.

He looked away trying to ignore the subject and asked about teh Gotei 13. "How's everyone else doing? I know Hitsugaya's pretty beat up about Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya's doing alright, Masumoto's helping him. Renji and Byakuya are currently in Soul Society, giving their report on what happened in Heuco Mundo. Rukia is visiting Urahara currently. Past that I don't know really what's going on." Orihime replied, scratching at her head on the last part.

Orihime sat back in the chair and Ichigo saw her try and relax out the tiredness she felt into the plush cusion of the chair. "Go."

"What?"

"Go take a nap somewhere. I don't need to be watched, I'm fine. You on the other hand need to go take a nap. A very long one." Ichigo replied and Orihime smiled. She hesitated but stood up from the chair. She brushed her hand against the rim of the bed and Ichigo grabbed it at the last second. He pulled on her till their faces were mere inches apart. "Thanks for healing my hand."

Orihime's eyes opened wide in shock, and even wider when she felt Ichigo's lips press against hers. "Uhh..um..Ichigo-kun..are-are you sure your-uh- okay?"

Ichigo blushed slightly. "I'm fine, Inoue. Now go, I'll be here when you get back." Ichigo stated and Orihime really didn't want to leave. But she did anyway, knowing Ichigo would try and force her is she argued.

---------------

She walked forward, letting the sun touch her skin lightly. It'd been a week since their victory and things had settled down quite a bit. Gotei 13 was still under a lot of stress but with teh Espada now gone they had time to think things through. She was on her way to Ichigo's so they could go to Soul Society. Apparently Old Man Yamamoto had an announcment for them, that needed the both of them.

She arrived at the small clinic of the Kurosaki home and knocked on the house door. Yuzu answered and instantly ran up the stairs to get Ichigo.

Over the week Ichigo's family wanted to properly meet Ichigo's 'girl friend' and Yuzu had instantly though of Orihime as a sister. She'd even invited her over while Ichigo was with Renji and Ikkaku having a small sparring match.

Ichigo walked down the steps from his room slowly, looking towards the door at Orihime. He smiled slightly but hid it from his family. Only Orihime had been the one to see those smiles.

Ichigo waved goodbyes to his sisters and walked out the door with Orihime. She leaned her head against his shoulder and giggled when he wrapped an arm to put around her shoulder. "Something funny?"

"No. Just the beginning of happiness is all."

----------------------

And there is fluff. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There will be one more after this, I promise.

A fanfic for Emily (Chibiluvxox) Because she promised me EdRoy.....


End file.
